A solar cell module typically includes a light-transmitting member, a light-receiving-surface-side sealing material, solar cell strings, a non-light-receiving-surface-side sealing material, and a non-light-receiving-surface-side protective material in order from the light-receiving surface side. Among those, the solar cell string is obtained by connecting bus bar electrodes of a plurality of solar cell elements, which are arranged in line, to each other with inner leads.
Solar cell modules have various structures depending on their use. For example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-97000, ones to be arranged on roof tiles and ones to be arranged in place of roof tiles are proposed.
The above-mentioned solar cell modules are installed in a limited space to be replaced with tile materials of a house, and thus have a low degree of flexibility in design on a light-receiving surface. Therefore, a solar cell module is desired to have high strength enough to withstand a snow load and a wind load, and besides, to have a further increased filling rate of solar cell elements on a limited light-receiving surface.